Apóyate En Mi' traducción de LiveLaughGlee
by FicTranslator
Summary: Todo el mundo necesita alguien en quien apoyarse y Marley nunca hubiera imaginado que confiaría en la ayuda de un adolescente egocéntrico y enfadado para recuperarse de su pasado. Igualmente, Ryder nunca pensó que volvería a ser feliz. Mientras estos dos adolescentes lidian con sus problemas, se ayudarán mutuamente a encontrar la felicidad y descubrir las cosas buenas de la vida.
1. Capítulo 1

A/N: Esta es una traducción de Lean On Me, de LiveLaughGlee, a petición de Clara Valentina. Espero que te guste y que no haya resultado mucha la espera.

¡Suerte!

* * *

Ella se mordió el labio mientras seguía al chico por el pasillo. Parecía agradable, sonriéndole y actuando como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo habiéndose conocido hacía segundos, pero ella todavía no había sido capaz de devolver el gesto. Una simple sonrisa podía llevar a mucho más, y ella lo había visto muchas veces ya.

- Bueno, ¿qué has hecho para que te metan aquí? – preguntó el repentinamente, girando por otro pasillo que tenía otra fila de puertas que seguramente llevaban a habitaciones que probablemente ella nunca vería.

Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, se encogió de hombros. Pasaría su tiempo allí intentando convencer a los demás de que no se merecía estar allí, en parte porque realmente no lo merecía, aunque viendo que el juez la había mandado allí, alguien obviamente no estaba de acuerdo.

- Eh…, - ella miró a su alrededor con rapidez, intentando encontrar algo con lo que distraerlo, si eso era posible.

Ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre:

- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

- Una semana o dos, - murmuró él, parándose en frente de una puerta con el número 13 escrito en ella.

Ella sonrió, a gusto con el hecho de que su número favorito estuviera impreso en la puerta.

- El programa acaba de empezar, así que todo somos bastante nuevos. ¿No has leído el folleto?

Ella pensó en el pequeño panfleto que su tía le había pasado la noche del juicio. No lo había leído ni le preocupaba lo que ponía.

- ¿Y para qué?

Él asintió con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara antes de volverse hacia la puerta pintada de morado claro que estaba enfrente de los dos. Ella se volvió para mirar a los otros chicos que caminaban por el pasillo mientras él peleaba por abrir la puerta.

Sus ojos aterrizaron en un chico de pelo castaño, que se apoyaba contra la pared al final del pasillo. Ella no le habría prestado más atención que a cualquier otra persona si no hubiera sido por la guitarra que sujetaba entre las manos. Desde que era una niña y su padre estaba todavía vivo, había querido aprender a tocar. Su padre lo sabía y le prometió enseñarle, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. El chico le devolvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando, y ella se obligó a sonreír. En lugar de devolver el gesto amistoso, se incorporó casi con demasiada rapidez y le hizo un corte de manga, girándose para entrar en una habitación. La puerta se cerró estrepitosamente tras él.

- No le hagas caso, - dijo el chico que estaba delante de ella, atrayendo su atención de vuelta a su propia vida. – Es igual con todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó ella, sin estar segura de si quería saber la respuesta o no. Hacer amigos, o enemigos en ese caso, no estaba en su agenda.

- Nadie lo sabe. Realmente, no habla mucho.

Él miró al interior de la habitación, cuya puerta estaba ahora abierta, así que Marley repitió el gesto. Entró en la diminuta habitación y vio dos camas, cada una empujada a un extremo de la habitación. Había dos escritorios en las dos esquinas y no había nada en ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Para quién es la otra cama? – preguntó ella, poniendo sus dos bolsas en la cama del lado derecho de la habitación.

El colchón crujió bajo la presión, lo que la hizo suspirar. La comodidad no era algo por lo que quisiera preocuparse, pero parecía como si la cama que había elegido fuera a chirriar con cada movimiento que hiciera.

- Para tu compañera de habitación, que creo que debe llegar en algún momento esta noche.

Él se dio la vuelta para salir al pasillo, volviéndose repentinamente como si se hubiera acordado de algo:

- No te olvides. El grupo tiene reunión dentro de una hora. No tardes o el señor Shue se va a enfadar.

Ella asintió y esperó hasta que él cerró la puerta tras de sí para tumbarse y pensar en el día. En el momento en el que su cabeza se apoyó contra el duro colchón, sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos. ¿Cómo coño había acabado allí?

Debería estar viviendo en su hogar, en una casa perfecta con una familia perfecta. Debería estar yendo a la escuela y uniéndose a todos los clubs a los que pudiera, haciéndose amiga de todos los que la rodearan. En su lugar, se encontró a sí misma tumbada en una cama incómoda de una habitación desolada de un centro de rehabilitación diseñado específicamente para adolescentes.

Secándose los ojos, se sentó y llevó la maleta hasta su regazo, abriendo la cremallera y sacando una manta morada con letras blancas. Por supuesto, la habitación era sosa, pero ella la podría mejorar. Eso era lo que ella hacía. Cogía una situación aburrida y se aseguraba de que al final del día se estuviera divirtiendo.

Para cuando terminó de deshacer las maletas, la puerta de abrieron y una chica rubia apareció por el hueco, sujetando sus propias maletas. Marley asumió que era su nueva compañera de habitación, así que forzó una sonrisa y extendió la mano.

- Primero, estás en mi lado de la habitación, - dijo la chica, empujando a Marley al pasar a su lado y arrojando su maleta a la cama que Marley había reclamado como suya previamente.

Con la respiración un poco entrecortada, Marley se frotó el brazo, porque había empezado a palpitarle del contacto con la pesada maleta de la chica.

- Esa es mi cama…, - soltó ella, sin creérselo.

La chica se volvió para mirarla con los ojos fruncidos antes de que una dulce y casi sádica sonrisa le cruzara la cara:

- Mira, siempre duermo en la parte derecha de la habitación. Quita tus cosas, _por favor_.

Marley se burló de ella, sacudiendo la cabeza sin creérselo. Quería decir que no y apartar a la chica del lado de la habitación que _ella_ había elegido. Al fin y al cabo, ella había llegado antes. Todas sus cosas estaban ya fuera de la maleta. Alguien con agallas hubiera discutido ya con la rubia, pero en lugar de eso, Marley asintió. No estaba allí para hacer enemigos, se recordó a sí misma mientras cogía su manta y la tiraba a la otra cama.

- Me alegro de que nos entendamos, - murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara. – Por cierto, soy Kitty.

- Marley.

La chica se mantuvo allí de pie viendo a Marley mover sus pertenencias al otro lado la de la habitación, irritando muchísimo a Marley. ¿Primero la obliga a cambiar de sitio y después se niega a ayudar? Qué perra.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? – preguntó Marley, en el momento que el nuevo lado de su habitación estaba lista.

Sonrió para sí misma cuando al sentarse la cama no crujió. Al menos Kitty tenía la cama rota.

- ¿Tengo la pinta de un puto cronómetro? – gruñó la chica mientras Marley ponía los ojos en blanco.

Marley se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para comprobar la hora, dándose cuenta de que había pasado poco más de una hora desde que había llegado a pesar de que ella lo había sentido como años. Mordiéndose el labio, meditó si sería una buena idea contarle a Kitty sobre la reunión a la que se suponía que todos tenían que ir. Decidiéndose en contra, salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Pasó por un par de puertas blancas que llevaba a una habitación con sillas puestas en círculo. Había llegado tarde, lo cual era algo que ella odiaba completamente. No como si tuviera TOC o personalidad del tipo A; sólo pensaba que aparecer para algo más tarde de la hora a la que debería estar era grosero.

- Señorita Rose…, - dijo un hombre que sujetaba una carpeta en su regazo.

Él se levantó y extendió la mano, poniéndose la carpeta debajo del brazo:

- Soy Will Schuester, pero puedes llamarme sólo Will.

Ella estrechó su mano educadamente antes de mirar a su alrededor a todos los chicos que la estaban mirando.

- Siéntate y empezaremos con la reunión.

Ella se mordió el labio y vio dos asientos vacíos, los dos a ambos lados del chico de la guitarra. Suspirando, se sentó en el asiento de su izquierda, para al menos estar también sentada al lado del chico que la había guidado esa mañana.

- Bueno, señorita Rose, ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti?

Ella ya pudo sentir que sus mejillas empezaban a arder cuando todos se giraron para mirarla. La atención no era exactamente su mejor amiga, y estaba contenta si no recibía ninguna.

- Eh…Me llamo Marley, - dijo en voz baja, mirando a sus manos mientras hablaba, - y tengo un hermano mayor llamado Mark. Vive en Nueva York con su prometida.

El chico de la guitarra soltó una risita misteriosa, y ella lo pudo ver sacudiendo la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo. Avergonzándose mientras la risa pasaba por sus oídos, sintió que el chico del otro lado la agarraba del hombro en un gesto de consuelo. Ella sabía que era para consolarla; eso es lo que la gente hace. Se estiran y consuelan a sus amigos. Pero aun así, saltó para salir de su apretón con el miedo corriéndole por las venas.

- Marley, está bien, - dijo Will tranquilamente, y un rubor nuevo subió a la cara de Marley. – Jake no estaba intentando hacerte daño.

Quizás fuera la forma en que todo había ocurrido, o quizás era por los pensamientos que inundaban su mente sin razón, pero al sentarse de nuevo en su asiento, no pudo evitar sentir que ella _estaba_ mal. Necesitaba estar allí, pero ni de coña se lo admitiría a nadie más.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el guía, y a ella le resultó un alivio el saber ahora que su nombre era Jake.

- Sí. Perdona, - murmuró ella, volviéndose para mirar a Will.

El chico de la guitarra la estaba mirando fijamente, pero ella se negó a mirarlo a él. Era su culpa que todos supieran que ella era una friki.

- Bueno, todos estáis aquí por razones específicas, pero la más importante es, en mi opinión, que a todos os falta una persona en la que confiar, - empezó Will, abriendo su carpeta y sacando un folio. – Hablar es un importante medio de salida que no podréis conseguir de nada más.

Un chico que estaba al otro lado del círculo se rio mientras se lamía los labios:

- Créeme, tío. Hay muchas otras formas para librarse del estrés.

- Tiene razón, - murmuró Jake confirmándolo, y sonriendo con superioridad mientras lo hacía.

El chico de la guitarra se rio secamente una vez más, haciendo que Marley se volviera para mirarlo:

- Tío, tener sexo con toda la población femenina no va a liberarte del estrés.

- Tampoco lo va a hacer pegarle una paliza a cualquiera que te hable, - espetó el chico que había comenzado la discusión.

Marley tragó con nerviosismo mientras el chico de la guitarra apretaba los puños. Afortunadamente, Will levantó la voz, calmando a los tres chicos:

- Vale, vale.

- Ha empezado él…, - murmuró Jake, dándole la espalda al grupo.

Marley se mordió el labio para evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Es que hemos vuelto a los cinco años? – murmuró el chico de la guitarra, con el sarcasmo goteando de sus palabras como veneno.

- Como iba diciendo, os voy a poner en parejas, porque si no lo hago, no haréis lo que os mande.

Marley suspiró mientras el resto del grupo se quejaba. Esperaba que le pusieran con Jake, aunque la inmadurez que había mostrado antes era algo así como repulsiva para ella.

Marley esperó ansiosamente mientras Will empezaba a leer de una lista de nombres que parecía que ya había pensado. A medida que él avanzaba, ella sentía más y más mariposas formándose en las profundidades de su estómago

- Marley y…, - ella dejó de respirar mientras Will parecía tomarse una pausa dramática. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que sólo sabía el nombre de Jake. – Ryder.

Miró hacia arriba intentando averiguar quién era Ryder hasta que el chico de la guitarra se levantó furioso. Haciendo una mueca cuando el escandaloso ruido de la silla cayendo hacia atrás le traspasó los oídos, se volvió para echarle a Jake una mirada de pura decepción.

- Eso no…, - empezó a preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la respuesta de Ryder había confirmado sus miedos más profundos.

- No puedes obligarme a hablar con ella, - se quejó él, apuntando hacia Marley como si ella fuera algún tipo de perro apestoso. – Ni siquiera la conozco.

El objetivo de esta actividad es que _llegues_ a conocerla.

- Eso es ridículo, - continuó el chico, girándose hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada.

Ella se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a sus manos, intentando evitar derrumbarse. _Está bien…_pensó._ Sólo es un capullo. No es nada contra ti._

Will ignoró a Ryder hablándole a grupo como si Ryder no existiera:

- Entonces, esta noche y mañana llegaréis a conocer a vuestro compañero, y después el miércoles, me informaréis en una sesión especial con vuestro compañero que será programada y colgada en el tablón de anuncios de la cafetería.

Will se levantó y salió de la habitación, echándole una mirada a Ryder antes de dejar que la puerta se cerrara tras él. Marley observó cómo todo el mundo menos Ryder lo seguían. A dónde iban, ella no estaba segura, pero no le hacía mucha gracia que la dejaran allí con el sociópata.

- Mira, quiero ser tu compañera tan poco como tú quieres ser mi compañero, - dijo Marley después de unos segundos.

Ella odiaba los silencios. Era en el silencio cuando su cerebro viajaba a los recuerdos oscuros que no estaba interesada en revivir.

Él frunció las cejas mirándola:

- Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Y tú no me conoces a mí, - instó ella, sorprendida de que él pensara que ella querría ser su compañera después de la rabieta que había cogido para protestar porque ella era su compañera.

- Sí, lo que tú quieras, - espetó él caminando hacia las puertas dobles. – Nos vemos en la cafetería en una hora. Acabemos con esto pronto.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras las puertas se cerraban sonoramente tras él. Sinceramente, ella no era capaz de imaginarse cuál sería su problema, pero ahora que pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de que él probablemente habría cogido una rabieta independientemente de quién hubiera sido su compañero. Así que, en vez de concentrarse en sus propias inseguridades, se levantó y se apresuró. Sólo tenía una hora, pero en ese tiempo le mandaría un mensaje a su prima y se asentaría en su nueva habitación.

No se preocuparía por Ryder hasta que tuviera que hacerlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

En el momento en el que entró en la cafetería, sus fosas nasales se llenaron instantáneamente con el olor de comida demasiado cocinada y el hedor corporal de los que se negaban a ducharse. Arrugando la nariz asqueada, se dirigió a una mesa en la esquina trasera, esperan que Ryder la viera y fuera hacia ella cuando llegara. En el otro lado de la habitación, vio a Jake hablando con una chica de pelo castaño oscuro que parecía estar más interesada en el rubio que había hablado durante la reunión.

- ¿De verdad eres tan perdedora que no puedes encontrar a nadie para que se siente contigo? – preguntó Kitty, sentándose en frente de Marley justo cuando Ryder entraba por las puertas.

Parecía casi aliviado al principio hasta que vio a la irritante rubia a la que Marley quería pegar.

- Ahora no es un bueno momento… - la voz de Marley se apagó cuando vio que Ryder se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación al pasillo como una tromba. – Joder… - murmuró levantándose y siguiendo al chico de la guitarra.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, lo vio sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared que estaba inmediatamente a la salida. Lentamente, se acercó a él y se reclinó contra la pared de en frente de él. Dejándose caer por la pared, se puso cómoda antes de mirarlo, esperando algo.

Él no sabía qué es lo que ella quería que dijera. Honestamente, él esperaba que ella continuara la conversación para poder ignorarla, pero parecía que, como en otras muchas cosas, también estaba equivocado en eso. Se humedeció los labios y suspiró, mirando al pasillo para ver si alguien los podía oír desde la distancia.

- Podrías haberte quedado ahí dentro, ¿sabes? – mencionó él, agitando la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Ella miró en la dirección que él estaba señalando antes de sacudir la cabeza, asqueada:

- Créeme, prefiero estar aquí fuera hablando contigo que ahí dentro.

Él arrugó el entrecejo, confuso, haciendo que ella se preguntara sobre qué estaría pensando, hasta que sus ojos se relajaron y él pareció llegar a una conclusión:

- No me digas que eres una de esas chicas.

Ahora era su turno para estar confusa:

- ¿Una de qué chicas?

- De las del tipo que se matan de hambre, - respondió él simplemente, como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo. – Lo he visto montones de veces y me pone enfermo.

Ella soltó una risilla antes de sacudir la cabeza:

- No. La comida es mi mejor amiga.

- Oh. – Él sacudió la cabeza como si intentara aclarar sus pensamientos antes de que la mirada fría que había exhibido hasta entonces regresara a su rostro. – Vamos a acabar con esto.

Lo que más odiaba ella de su experiencia hasta entonces no era el haber sido emparejada con alguien que la odiaba claramente. Era el hecho de que no podía saber qué pensaba él. Ella estaría estupendamente si él la odiara con toda su alma sin razón alguna. Lo que la molestaba era el hecho de a veces se comportaba como un ser humano decente y al minuto siguiente, él no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

- Vale… - dejó escapar ella, estirando las sílabas más de lo necesario.

Ryder puso los ojos en blanco antes de mostrarse interesado en las chicas que estaban al otro lado del pasillo, quienes parecían estar practicando algún tipo de baile.

- Bueno, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Él se giró hacia ella, con una expresión sorprendida cruzándole la cara:

- ¿Por qué crees _tú_ que estoy aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros, no le hacía demasiada gracia el giro que la conversación había dado. Había planeado hacer la gran pregunta primero, ver si él era honesto y entonces decidir si iba a serlo ella también o no. Pero ahora era ella la que estaba bajo presión, y podía salir por cualquier parte. Podría tomárselo mal e insultarlo o podría tomárselo bien y terminar haciéndole sentirse mal.

- Bueno…Obviamente has dado unas cuantas palizas, - mencionó ella, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño, confuso. – El tío ese del grupo me lo dijo.

Ryder pensó por un momento, sorprendido de que ella realmente hubiera estado prestando atención. Parecía más interesada en sus manos que en cualquier otra cosa y Ryder podría haber jurado que no estaba enterándose de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- No deberías creer todo lo que oyes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Sam es un mentiroso compulsivo, - respondió el con tranquilidad, haciendo que ella se preguntara de nuevo lo tranquilo que él podría llegar a estar en situaciones de estrés. Ella imaginaba que si de pronto hubiera un fuego que lo consumiera todo con las llamas, él saldría del edificio lentamente, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez y sin que le costara mucho trabajo. – Por eso está aquí.

- ¿Que es un _qué?_

¿Cómo demonios sabía él que el chico era un mentiroso? ¿Todos saben por qué están los demás allí? A ella le parecía que su razón para estar allí era vergonzosa, y rezó porque nadie nunca lo averiguara.

- Un mentiroso. Uno que miente.

Ella se dio tiempo para que asimilar sus palabras antes de darse cuenta de que él se estaba impacientando por su falta de entendimiento.

- No puede evitar mentir en situaciones de estrés.

- No, no. Sé lo que es un mentiroso compulsivo. Es solo que parecía tan… - ella dejó que su voz se extinguiera una vez se dio cuenta de que quizás no debería decir siempre lo que tenía en la cabeza.

- ¿Normal? – terminó él por ella. – Sí, muchos lo parecen.

Él la estaba haciendo pensar y a ella no le estaba gustando. ¿Pensaría él que ella parecía normal? ¿O acaso ya sospechaba lo que le había pasado?

- Bueno, pues si no estás aquí por pegar a la gente, ¿por qué lo estás?

- No he dicho que no esté aquí por enfadarse y sacudir a los gilipollas. Sólo he dicho que Sam es un mentiroso compulsivo.

Sus respuestas estaban empezando a molestarla de verdad. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a Will si él no le daba nada con lo que trabajar?

- Sigue el ritmo, Marley.

Ella quería refunfuñar y soltarle unas cuantas borderías por ser tan arrogante e irritante, pero cuando levantó la vista, lo vio sonriendo con suficiencia. Con todo lo que odiaba tener que admitirlo, él estaba bastante atractivo con esa sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

Él se lamió los labios una vez más antes de sacudir la cabeza y apuntar hacia ella:

- Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

Sus palabras eran más afiladas de lo que ella había previsto que fueran y él levantó las cejas con sorpresa. Para él, ella parecía callada y retraída, pero quizás estaba equivocado.

Mientras recobraba su compostura, se levantó con un resoplido, haciendo que ella se cuestionara lo que había dicho. Claramente, él no esperaba que ella le mostrara su alma cuando él se negaba a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Así van a ir las cosas? – preguntó él, cruzando los brazos con una mirada furiosa en la cara.

Ella suspiró y se puso en pie también; la verdad es que no estaba de humor para que le gritara un tío al que acababa de conocer.

- ¿¡Quieres oírme hablar de mis problemas para poder reafirmarte en tu creencia de que, quizás, sólo quizás, no estás tan loca como todos piensan que lo estás!?

Ella se quedó atónita al principio por la cantidad de rabia que él tenía dentro y se mordió el labio nerviosamente en respuesta. Odiaba que le gritara cualquiera, imagínate un chico.

- N-no intentaba… - empezó ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía qué decir.

Las adolescentes que una vez habían estado ocupadas en sus propias vidas se giraron para ver cómo tenía lugar la potencial pelea. Marley se puso roja y miró hacia sus zapatos, esperando que todo esto fuera sólo un sueño, pero tristemente, sabía que no lo era.

- Lo que tú digas… - gruñó él, girándose y yéndose pasillo abajo.

Finalmente, ella oyó el ruido de un portazo e hizo un gesto de dolor, el escandaloso ruido hizo que su mente viajara a un momento poco placentero de su vida.

Ella se quedó allí de pie, completamente atontada, durante lo que parecieron años. ¿Cómo podía ser él tan capullo, especialmente cuando ella sólo había sido agradable con él? Mirando hacia sus pies, asustada de que cuando levantara los ojos se encontrara con mil adolescentes con la mirada clavada en ella, empezó a caminar en la dirección en la que el chico se había ido hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro de nuevo.

- ¡No me toques! – chilló ella, sacudiéndose de quien fuera que se hubiera atrevido a tocarle.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que era Jake, y que la mayor parte de la cafetería se había vaciado para salir a ver a quién le estaba gritando Ryder. A ella le parecía que él gritaba mucho, así que no entendía del todo cómo podían estar tan intrigados.

- Marley…Yo sólo… - tartamudeó Jake, quitándole el brazo de encima y dejándolo colgar incómodamente junto a su cadera. Él parecía estar genuinamente preocupado y ella se odió por chillarle, y lo que era más importante, odió a Ryder.

- No. Lo siento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, siguiendo el camino que Ryder había seguido en primer lugar.

Pasó junto a la gente que había salido de sus habitaciones para ver qué era esa conmoción con la cabeza gacha, asustada de que la juzgaran mal. Habitualmente, podía soportar que la gente hablara de ella a sus espaldas, pero estando allí la hacía sentirse completamente fuera de lugar. De pronto, alguien la agarró por el brazo y la metió a la fuerza en una habitación que no era la suya.

Gritando, empujó a la persona esperando que él o ella lo dejara correr. Afortunadamente para ella, lo hizo, pero Marley ya tenía la respiración cortada y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Déjame tranquila, - lloriqueó ella, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el suelo porque sabía que sería mejor si no le miraba a los ojos. Lo había aprendido de mala manera.

- ¡Joder! – espetó el chico, y Marley miró hacia arriba sutilmente para ver a Ryder sujetándose el brazo como si ella lo hubiera apuñalado. - ¿Por qué coño me has arañado?

- ¿Por qué coño me has metido aquí? – discutió ella, cruzando los brazos a la vez que él se giraba para mirarla.

Algo en la expresión de su cara cambió, y en lugar de la fría mirada que exhibía normalmente, la miró como si ella le diera pena. Otra de las cosas que ella odiaba era la compasión.

- No lo sé. Sólo…quería ver si estabas bien, - tartamudeó él, frotándose la nuca y humedeciéndose los labios.

Ella pudo advertir los pequeños gestos que él parecía hacer siempre que estaba nervioso. Se sorprendió de que el chaval se preocupara lo más mínimo por ella, pero viendo que ese no era el momento para traerlo a colación, asintió con la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa:

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

Ella alzó la mano y se limpió las lágrimas antes de mirar nerviosamente a sus propios zapatos.

- No estoy llorando. Tengo…alergia.

Él entornó los ojos, confuso. Estaba seguro de que ella no pensaba honestamente que él era tan estúpido como para tragarse esa mala excusa.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen? – preguntó él, más por satisfacer su propia curiosidad, pero también porque estaba sinceramente preocupado. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan interesado en su vida y sus problemas, pero había algo en lo inocente que ella parecía que lo hacía preguntarse cosas sobre ella. – Te vuelves loca cada vez que alguien te roza.

- Sólo no me gusta.

El labio de ella estaba empezando a ponerse en carne viva debido a que lo mordisqueaba constantemente, pero aun así, mantenía sus dientes presionados contra él mientras esperaba una respuesta. Cualquier cosa. Sólo quería que él hablara, pero en lugar de eso, él sólo la miró compasivamente, como si tuviera alguna idea de lo que pasaba en su vida.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas y te vuelves loco por las cosas más simples?

Él frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza:

- No lo sé.

Le creyera o no, esa era la pura verdad. Él no había sido siempre así de tenso. Cuando estaba creciendo era el más feliz de los niños. Siempre sonreía y raramente tenía rabietas. Aun así, recientemente todo eso había cambiado, y no sabía por qué.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

- Me enfado… - él no estaba completamente seguro de qué había pasado entre el accidente en el pasillo y ahora, pero casi quería que ella le preguntara más cosas. – y no puedo controlarlo.

Ella pensó en sus palabras un segundo antes de suspirar:

- Mi padre murió cuando tenía diez años.

- ¿Cómo?

- Accidente de coche. ¿Le diste una paliza a alguien?

- Sí, pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. – Él se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. - ¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen?

- Después de que mi padre muriera, dejé de confiar en la gente. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Un capullo estaba acosando a mi vecino autista. Pensé que pararía si apenas podía caminar.

Los dos hablaron durante tres horas antes de que los guardias de seguridad hicieran que Marley volviera a su propia habitación. La conversación varió desde dónde se veían a sí mismos en veinte años hasta cuál era su color favorito.

Mientras Marley era escoltada de vuelta a su habitación, empezó a pensar que quizás este centro de rehabilitación no era tan malo como había pensado que iba a ser. Quizás pudiera aguantarlo.

Pero realmente, se había equivocado en un montón de cosas hasta entonces. ¿Por qué sería esto diferente?


End file.
